One of the conventional bicycle brake operating devices has a rim brake caliper, a disc brake caliper, or the like operated via a brake wire configured from an outer casing and an inner wire, as in the embodiments disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 05-286476, 2005-153864 and 05-097088.
Another conventional device has a rim brake caliper, a disc brake caliper, or the like operated via a brake hose filled with a liquid, as in the embodiment disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-123898.
In the devices of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 05-286476, 2005-153864, 05-097088 and 2006-123898, it is possible for a gear shifter to be operated via a shift wire configured from an outer casing and an inner wire.
Another bicycle brake operating device is to detect the rotation of an operating unit capable of rotating around an axis that is both substantially perpendicular to an axis in the swinging center of a brake lever and substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the brake lever, and to enable outputting of an electric signal, as is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 10-230888 and 2007-137412.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-137412 discloses an embodiment in which operating units are installed on both a brake lever and a bracket.
One of the conventional gear shifter operation devices for bicycles involves the gear shifter being operated via a shift hose filled with a liquid as in the embodiment disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-048593, and another conventional device involves the gear shifter being operated via a shift hose filled with a gas as in the embodiment disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-245873.
One of the conventional electric gear shifters for bicycles involves an external gear shifter being controlled as in the embodiment disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 2006-137206 and 2006-007841, and another conventional shifter involves an internal gear shifter being controlled as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-040187.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 05-286476, 2005-153864, 05-097088, 2006-123898, 10-230888, 2007-137412, 2003-048593 and 11-245873 disclose signal output means for controlling a gear shifter, wherein the means in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 05-286476, 2005-153864, 05-097088 and 2006-123898 is that the signal output be made by a wire; in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 10-230888 and 2007-137412, by electricity; in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-048593, by a liquid; and in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-245873, by a gas.